Silicone resin compositions give cured products which have excellent properties such as weather resistance and heat resistance as well as rubbery properties such as hardness and elongation and, therefore, are used as low elastic die-bonding agents for bonding substrates of various semiconductors of a CSP structure to chips.
The following Patent Literature 1 describes an insulating liquid die-bonding agent for bonding a semiconductor chip to a chip-mounting member, wherein the agent comprises a relatively hard filler so as to ensure insulation between the afore-mentioned semiconductor chip and the chip-mounting member and not to damage wire bondability to the semiconductor chip after die bonding.
The following Patent Literature 2 describes an insulating liquid die-bonding agent, wherein the agent is less likely to damage an active surface of a semiconductor chip, good for screen printing, less likely to generate voids on the interface between the semiconductor chip and the die-bonding agent, and does not disturb wire bonding.